Hand thrown toys that simulate explosive devices and release water upon impact are well known, and some of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,639 of Scheelar et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,460 of Kraft; U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,838 of Rudell et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,672 of Tippmann; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,450 of Graham. For all such toys, it is desired that the toys be easily handled and properly weighted or shaped so that the toys may be easily thrown and land upon their bottom section upon impact so as to properly release the confined liquid. Further, it is desired that the liquid, such as water, being confined within the toy, be easily replenished so that the toy may be quickly made available for reuse. Moreover, it is desired that all of the toys be inexpensive to manufacture and yet practical and efficient in their use. Whereas each of the designs of the known toys stress some of the mentioned desired advantages, none of the toys possesses all of the desired advantages. For example, the toy of U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,639 is filled with a pressurized liquid which limits the ease of its reusability. Similarly, the toy of U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,460 is easily filled with water, but its side panels must be particularly and critically designed so as to confine the contained water therein and which critical design has attendant drawbacks with regard to its manufacture. Further, the toy of U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,838 carries a balloon, but also includes a timer mechanism for releasing the contained water therein and which timer increases the cost of manufacture. Furthermore, the toy of U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,672 requires the placement and manipulation of a pin which somewhat hinders the quickness to restore it in a reusable state. Similarly, the toy of U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,450 also requires the placement and manipulation of a pin therein before the toy is in a reusable condition.
The prior art indicated by the aforementioned references, describing water-filled toys, seems to be limited in that none of the disclosed devices has all of the previously desired advantages. More particularly, none of the disclosed references provides one water-filled toy that is easily handled, conveniently replenished of its liquid source, quickly and readily made available for reuse, and inexpensively manufactured yet highly efficient to cause dispersal of water upon impact.